Ends
by Lilianna.S
Summary: The Order doesn't want to kill off the Mai race. They want to use the Mai as soldiers. And Chloe King is going to be the one to end it all.


**A/N: This is my first Nine Lives of Chloe King FanFiction that wasn't a continuation of the season finale. I have two, and if you'd like to read them just click my profile.**

**A/N: I am going to warn you that Alek isn't really in the beginning of this FanFiction. It will take awhile before he shows up, but this story is 100435% Alek/Chloe.**

**A/N: There is no curse in this story. Mai's and human can kiss. But I promise you from here on out there will be no kisses between Brian and Chloe. In less maybe Brian tries to sneak a kiss. But Brian is in this, he may get feelings for him, but she wont for him. Or she wont act on them. ;)**

**A/N: In this story, the prides live together, like a neighbourhood. They live in houses.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Chloe King sat down at the edge of her bed, flashing her claws out and back in. She had just come back from a risky heist, unharmed, with a stolen necklace that had once belonged to a princess. Apart of her felt guilty for stealing such an expensive item, but she needed money to survive. That's how Chloe feed herself, and had a shelter over her head. She stole from bad guys, the ones who stole the item she stole from them. Confusing? Yeah well that was her life. Chloe was all alone. Her pride had been captured, when she was only three. Although it was at a young age, her memory was impeccable . She remembered the night a group of men, swarmed in with guns. They had shot at all the older Mai's, killing everyone older than 5. The children-not including her- were taken, crying, and confused as to why there was blood shed.

It had been 16 years ago, and she could still hear the cries of her fellow friends, and family.

Her mother-who was pride leader- had hidden her, while the war raged on outside her home. She hide until, the Order-that's what the group of men called themselves- left. She remembered creeping out from her hiding spot. She remembered, the smell of blood, and most importantly she remembered how her mother and father looked.

A pool of blood surrounding their huddled bodies.

No one was left. All the adults in her pride, had been brutally slaughtered, Her friends had all been taken. They had been taken to a base somewhere in America, a place were to this day they trained the Mai to be soldiers.

Chloe had been found a very days later, sitting down beside her parents. After many days of discussion as to were she would live after her parents were killed, they decided that they would send her to America. She was sent to live with a rich high class lady., Meredith. Meredith had raised her, until the age of 12, when she found out Chloe wasn't human. Since than Chloe had been living on her own, fending for herself when she turned 16. One heist a month, and occasionally-when she found any- fights The Order. The Mai's. from Chloe's knowledge- were still in training, and The Orders human men would search around the globe for more like her. But Chloe knew that was futile, although she wasn't the last of her kind that wasn't in a compound, the number of Mai's out in the real world was scarce. So she'd find any human working for The Order, and kill them.

Harsh. She knew it was. But it was Mai over humans. And she had to choose Mai.

Chloe's phone beeped, she quickly glanced down at it, and read one of her contacts message.

We've spotted someone from the Order

.

Chloe had paid many people, to work, and search public cameras everyday in search for a badge. Two golden swords, crossing over a claw. Very original. Chloe had come to known that it was mandatory for The Order's soldiers to wear their uniform. Most likely, so if they were caught in the act of kidnapping a human, which was really Mai, the police would look away because of the badge. The Order had a lot of help from the government. And the order was still searching for Mai, meaning she needed to go against the government, against The Order, and kill the humans that were after her race. The Mai were still being trained, and weren't set out on missions yet. Chloe was happy about that, because she didn't think she'd be able to kill her own kind. Killing, fighting, humans is tough, and she didn't want to imagine what would happen when The Order deemed the Mai ready for field work.

Chloe text back a quick thank you, before putting her phone in her sweaters pockets. Chloe lived in a small apartment, alone. Although Meredith kicked Chloe out at the age of 12, in the beginning had paid for her Chloe's small apartment, and got food sent to her, but at the age of 16 Meredith stopped. Chloe who had already started practicing self defence and that sort, had already started doing heists, and didn't care for Meredith's money anymore. She had her own, and knew how to use it wisely. Chloe had been on a heist that day, and was still wearing her sheath outfit. She wore plan black tights-not black jeans because no could realistically kick ass in that- a black pull over sweater, and dark combat boots. The sweater was a must, even though it was summer and humid. Chloe needed that sweaters hoodie just in case she needs to walk out, of a heist gone wrong. The hoodie allowed her to walk through crowded places, or hide her face with out seeming like she was doing wrong. Which she was.

Chloe picked up her dagger from her nightstand, and placed in her boot, comfortably. She than reached in the night stand drawer and pulled out her black slick gun. Chloe disliked guns, a lot. She hardly used them on heist jobs, but The Order cheated, and liked using guns. And she needed to be prepared. Chloe after preparing her self for the enviable fight that came with saving a Mai, walked out of her room, and than out of her small apartment.

It had been two months since her last fight with The Order. Chloe, regrettably wasn't able to save the Mai, and had escaped the big show down, with a bullet wound in her side. Luckily Chloe, had high pain tolerance and had picked the bullet out by herself. Chloe walked towards elevator with a propose while reading another text from her contacts.

Two soldiers. They were spotted in the star bucks, down your street. We hacked into their system, they are on a mission. From the information we've got, The Order has been following this person for awhile. They live on 494 Bridgeton street.

Chloe put the phone back in her sweater pocket, not responding to her contact. She threw her hoodie over her head, shielding her face from the bright light, that was streaming in from the lobbies windows, and stalked out of the building. The star bucks was down her street, not far at all. But soldiers didn't go to star bucks, they stalked the person, and killed them in secret. Knowing that the Mai, that needed help was there, she rushed to her motorcycle. She jumped on the back, not wasting time with the helmet, and kicked the stand up, and raced out of the parking lot, and down towards the star bucks.

Chloe swerved into the parking lot of Starbucks. She parked in a place, where she could see the inside of the café. She let her cat eyes come out, and zoomed her eye sight to the windows. She slowly looked at every person, before finally finding to soldiers, with a crest clad jacket. Two swords, crossing over a claw. They were tall. Taller than her. But most people were taller than Chloe. They both had broad shoulders, and buzzed hair cut. Besides that they looked like any normal, human. Their jacket was the only thing that could differentiate them from humans. Chloe caught there eyes sight, and found them staring at a young man. Probably 25 or older, his hair a dusty brown, his eyes round and dopey. Chloe had to take a double check, this boy did not look like a Mai. But nevertheless watched as he left the coffee place, and head towards his car, the soldiers right behind him. Chloe waited till the soldiers were in their car before, she turned on her bike, and speeded after them.

After losing, and finding the black slick car, a couple times, it finally came to a stop.

In an alley. Chloe raised her eye brows in confusion, as to why this Mai boy, would stop here. She knew where he lived-thanks to her contacts- and this place was no where near it.

Chloe slowly, got off her bike, and hide it. She stalked to the corner of the alley, not yet wanting to be seen.

"What do you want?" She heard someone growl out, she slowly crouched, and walked into the alley-not being seen- and hide behind one of the green dumpsters. She found it was the Mai, who had growled out that. Chloe smirked, smiling at how much guts this Mai boy had.

Chloe spotted only one of the soldiers, she looked around trying to find the other, confused. The other solider had went in the same car. Before she could even stretch that thought she heard the reselling, and sounds of fist to bone, and a groan of protest.

"Leave him alone." she said, stepping out from behind the dumpster, her gun raised.

"Go home." Said the soldier, his eye brows knitted together. "Little girl."

Chloe growled at him, and took safety off. She heard the satisfying click, and watched as the mans eyes widen, in shock.

She was no little girl. Not since men like him killed everyone in her pride. Killed her parents.

The man slowly let the Mai boy go, lifting his hand up.

A smirk playing on his lips, as he looked behind her.

She was about to turn around, but before she could she felt the cool feel of a the met of a gun, prodding into the back of her head. She put her gun on safety, and dropped gently on the ground. The man pressed his hard front into her back as he kicked the gun to the side away from her.

"Now," the soldier said turning to the Mai boy, and punching him a couple times in the face, in till her got knocked unconscious. "Walk away, and well leave you be."

"We have the boy, anyway, no need to fight for him anymore." the man behind her said.

Chloe kicked her leg out, efficiently kicking the man behind her in the groan, and spinning around grabbing the gun before throwing it at the wall. _Wasn't even off safety, _she thought smiley at there idiocy. She saw the soldier grab his groan, groaning. She laughed at that before kicking him in the face, knocking him out cold. This was to easy, she thought.

She spun around, hands on her hips and smirked at the boy

She lied before. She didn't have to kill The Order. But when she fought them, her anger spiked. They wanted to take away someone like her, change them, make them into soldiers. Nothing was wrong with soldiers, Chloe respected them. She wouldn't be alive without them. But The Orders soldiers, were wrong. They cant take away someone's rights, because their different. She did a round house kick into one of the mans chest, before ducking and missing one of the punches from the man. She fought back with everything she had, kicking and punching. But he was good, and he wasn't distracted by her gender, or age. He was ready to fight. They were trained. Chloe's breath was coming out in gasps, as the man kicked in her stomach. She slide back, heating the side of the wall. The man ran at her and punched at her, missing as she ducked. He groaned from the impact of his fist, and the wall. She slide up, and kneed him in the groan. One of her favourite self defence tactics. While he was clutching his groan, she slide past him, and ran towards the other wall, swiftly picking up both guns. She pulled her shirt up, and put one of the guns in her waist band before, pointing the gun at the solider.

"Go" she growled, "now or I'll shoot."

"I cant" he said his head held high. Chloe bit her lip. She didn't want to shoot him, didn't really want to kill him. Not really anyway. So she shot him in the leg, and turned towards the Mai boy, as the solider clutched his bloody leg. She reached the boy, and pulled him up, slapping his face, and watching as his eyes slowly opened, and he grogly look around.

She didn't have time for this. She pulled him up, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and half dragged, him out of the alley, and onto her bike.

* * *

Chloe severed into his drive way, kicking down the bike stand, and turning off the ignition. She slowly pulled his hand from around her waist, and got of her bike. She held out her hand for him, and he clasped his with hers, and pulling himself off with a groan.

"Thank you," he told her, smiling shyly.

"Your human?" She asked, taking in his bleeding form. Mai's would have healed quicker, and would've turned full Mai, slit eyes, claws and all, if they were really injured.

"Yes" he said, his head tilted to the side. The blood dripping down his nose, staring her up and down.

"Than why where the guys after you." she said putting her hands on her waist, she paled as she felt the gun. She pulled it out, and made sure it was on safety before putting in her hoodie pocket.

"The Order."

"Why is The Order after you." She growled clearly annoyed with this human. She didn't hold any grudges on humans. She actually liked them-well the ones that weren't trying to make her race in to soldiers.

"Your Mai aren't you," he stated, not really asking.

"Answer my question, why is the order after you?" She said raising her eyebrows at the young man with unruly brown hair.

"Because I plan to stop them"

* * *

**A/N: If any of you have watched the show Dark Angel, than this story will seem very very familiar. I used the plot or something's from that show, and changed it into a Nine Lives of Chloe King FanFiction. If you haven't watched the show, its alright. It isn't needed, at all.**

**A/N: Any streets or places I use in her are not real. Their fake. I was to lazy to research street names, and so forth. Sorry.**

**A.N: If you have any questions, just comment here or pm me. ****J**


End file.
